I wasen't Ticklish yesterday!
by Sniveling Toad
Summary: Scarecrow, Riddler and Mad Hatter must face Dr. Z and her terrible tickle torture! Will the rouges make it out in one peace? :Chapter 3 up The Riddler meets the Tickler!
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't ticklish yesterday!

Disclaimer I don't own Batman the Animated Series. I do own Dr Z

Dr. Arkham rubbed his temples as he spoke with the newest doctor on the staff who clamed she had the 'cure' for their patients.

"Let's just go other this one more time so we are perfectly clear." Mr. Arkham said slowly. "You're quite sure that this is therapy, not torture?

"Well as the old saying goes, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

Dr. Arkham looked at the woman you said that.

Dr. Helga Z was not a pretty sight to look at. A large woman with short hair, she looked like she could possibly be a relative of Bane. She had enormous muscles and an air of malice about her that reminded him somewhat of Lyle Bolton.

"I just don't think tickling the inmates until they beg for mercy is the proper way to rehabilitate them."

"It works." Dr. Z said firmly "I've been to prisons and insane asylums across the nation and result is always the same. They come forth with a whimper and leave with a grin!"

"A grin eh?" Mr. Arkham muttered briefly thinking of the Joker. Thinking of the Joker reminded him of something.

"Ms. Z! I know you claimed to have miraculous results with your 'unique' brand of therapy but since you are new here we can't let you start off with Joker, Two-Face or other more dangerous rouges."

"Then who do you prescribe?" The woman asked stroking a long feather with her finger as if it were a knife.

Dr. Arkham sighed "How about Jervis Tetch, Edward Nygma and Professor Jonathan Crane?"

"Ah!" She said smiling "Mad Hatter, Riddler and Scarecrow! I'll be honored to start with such… noteworthy personalities!"

Then she remembered something. "You did administer the drug like I told you to last night?" She asked firmly. When Dr. Arkham nodded her smile returned "Very good! I'll get my tools ready while you…" she giggled "…get THEM ready!

Author's note All right! When I first thought this idea up I thought I was going to go strait to the tickling scene and I was going to have Riddler tickled first but then I decided to build up some suspense.

OK peeps! Who do you think should I have tickled first? Riddler, Scarecrow or Mad Hatter?

Riddler: Do it to Crane! He appeared in more episodes then I did!

Scarecrow: You're just jealous because I come closer to succeeding in my endeavors then you do!

Me: Sigh…..


	2. Scarecrow's Torture

Scarecrow's Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the Animated Series. I do own Dr. Z

Jonathan Crane stirred uneasily. The last thing he remembered was being forcefully sedated in his cell. The explanation given and no comfort. He slowly began to relies that he was in he was tied to a chair. Jonathan snapped awake, was this electric chair? No, it was a comfortable red velvet chair, the kind the doctors often sat in. But why was he in this chair and why was he tied up?

"Are you awake Professor?" Jonathan looked up to see a large figure silhouetted in the dim light of the room

"No! It can't be!" Jonathan gasped silently to himself but when the figure stepped further into the light he breathed a sigh of relief. No this was not Lyle Bolton but simply a large and quite frankly very ugly woman.

"I like my 'patients' to comfortable when they go through the 'treatment'.

"Treatment eh?" Professor Crane muttered with disgust "What is it this time? Finding your inner child? Confronting your inner demons? I've heard them all a thousand times and I don't think…"

"This will be like nothing you've ever undergone before!" The woman interrupted with a sinister grin as she unzipped her duffle. "The method I discovered is more effective than any coddling words!" She then took out a long white feather.

"You my good Professor Crane shall be tickled!"

At first Jonathan could only stare at her in disbelief, and then he gave a short mocking laugh.

"This is pathetic!" He snorted with contempt "If Dr. Arkham is so desperate to cure us he's willing to have tickled then I'm afraid…" But she interrupted him again

"Have you ever been tickled before?" She asked brushing her feather against his rather large nose

Crane sneezed indignantly but did not consider her question.

"You are wasting your time!" Jonathan responded flatly

"We'll see about that!" Helga Z snarled and before Jonathan could say anything to protest she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can easily you are the kind of person who has never been tickled! Not even in they're childhood! When I'm through with you…." She did not bother to finish her sentence and began tracing circles around Crane's belly button with her feather.

Jonathan suddenly realized much his dismay that he WAS ticklish! He felt laughter rising in his throat but he clenched his teeth and tried to suppress it. He was NOT going to give this plus-size woman the satisfaction of hearing him giggle like a schoolgirl!

Helga noticed Crane's resistance and smirked. A lifetime of studying tickling had given her a sixth sense about where people were the most ticklish. She moved feather to inside his navel and wiggled it around energetically.

It seemed that Professor Crane's poor belly button was his most ticklish spot for he could no longer suppress his laughter and burst out cackling like the Joker had just sprayed him with laughing gas!

"PLEASE! HA-HA! STOP! IT- HA-HA-HA- TICKLES!" Jonathan managed to scream through his laughter

"That's the idea Professor!" Helga chirped gleefully taking the feather out his navel. Jonathan let out a moan of relief and embarrassment.

"What's the matter Professor?" She asked with mock sweetness. "Is your poor tummy too ticklish?" She poked the former psychologist in the stomach and he let out a yelp.

"I think you've had enough for one day" She decided as she began to untie his wrists "But you be good Professor Crane! If try to escape or otherwise act up…"

She brushed her feather along his ribs and that was enough to make him tremble.

"Please don't!" He whimpered "I'll be good! Just don't tickle me anymore!

Author's note

OK peeps what did you think? Should I have had him tickled longer? Who do you think I should tickle next?


	3. Riddler's Torture

Riddler's Torture

I don't own Batman the Animated Series. I do own Dr. Z

What's worse than a millipede with flat feet?

What animal can jump higher than a house?

How many lions do you need to fill an empty cage?

Edward Nygma's mind was dizzy with a thousand riddles. He blinked hoping to grasp where he was. He pressed his eyes shut for moment as if to somehow summon his wits quicker. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into the most hideous face he had ever seen!

At first he thought he was going to scream but he managed to calm himself and said softly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr Helga Z but you Mr. Nygma can call me Savior" She pinched his cheek with mock affection and Edward wanted to slap her but realized he couldn't for his hands were tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Let me guess" He said "You're some new doctor who thinks she has the cure?" He was beginning to get his bearings back.

"Here's a riddle for you Mr. Nygma," She said with the grin of a twisted monkey "Are you ticklish?"

"I assure I'm not." Edward said flatly beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Then you won't mind if I do this!" And with that she dug her fingers into the sides of his abdomen "Cetchie-cetchie-coo!" She taunted as her hands got under Nygma's shirt and spider walked all over his torso.

Edward thrashed and flinched trying to evade the tickling fingers. "But I wasn't ticklish yesterday!" He whined pathetically

"You are now!" Helga cackled. She pulled her hand out from underneath his shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Please! No more!" He begged but his pleas fell on deaf ears as she analyzed his smooth chest.

"Now let's see where is your most ticklish spot?" She poked around his stomach "Is it here?" Edward thrashed and bucked against the restraints. "I know!" She said with the most evil of grins "How about your tender little ribs?"

With that she began poking and prodding the Riddler ribs and poor Mr. Nygma was laughing so hard no sound was produced.

After five minutes of this Edward in pain and completely out of breath

"I think that should do it for today!" Helga said cheerfully as she untied him

Edward glared at her. How dare this overfed cow of a woman make him squirm like an infant!

"You did something to me!" He snarled "I know for a fact my skin was NEVER the sensitive before!

"You talk big, but can you prove it?" She spat back with equal ferocity.

Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
